Cherished
by RainEndlessly
Summary: For readers of The Fallen. Just a collection of oneshots of Hikari's misadventures. 3rd: Early Christmas special. Memory of when they were younger.
1. Chapter 1

Cherished

Screeching Halt

Welcome to the first installment of the Cherished one-shot series! Based off of my story, The Fallen. They're just fillers and all that jazz about Hikari's mishappenings. XD

I do not own Naruto, just Hikari

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why we must never steal and read Kakashi's porn books._

Xxxxx

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, "You have no idea how bad Otou-san's wrath is."

"Don't sweat it Hikari," Naruto assured me.

This was one of Naruto's 'let's-steal-Kakashi's-porn-book-plans'. This early morning's was sneaking in with Sasuke and me. Sure we've always wanted to know what's in the book, but not like this. Even when we asked him, we wouldn't be able to see it. I let out a small yawn. Naruto just had to wake us up at three in the morning to steal the book. At least he had sense not to wake Sakura.

"Dobe, this won't work," Sasuke sighed beside me. My thoughts exactly.

"It'll work," Naruto insisted. He jumped went towards a window and opened it.

With a sigh, I followed and so did Sasuke. If this blonde idiot gets us in trouble, I'll literally throw him off a cliff. We snuck in and found ourselves in the living room. Oh great. Otou-san's book is in his room. I groaned as I headed for his room and found him sound asleep. Naruto went ahead and tried to look for our orange friend.

Sasuke just stood there. Sighing, I made sure that Kakashi didn't wake up or we'd be in for it. Naruto held the book up and signaled for us to leave. We did so and snuck out the window and ran to the compound. I found a hiding place in one of the houses and plopped down. My comrades did the same on either side.

"So, are we going to read it?" I panted.

Naruto grinned and held out the book. I switched places with him and all of us started to read. Right there, my life just came to a screeching halt.

"Oh," I started.

"My God," Sasuke finished as he stared at the book with pure horror.

"Like it?" someone asked. All of us looked up to see Kakashi, steaming, mad.

"Naruto's idea and I think I left the stove, um off," I said quickly as I ran for it. Sasuke followed and so did Naruto. "Uzumaki! Do you know how dead you are?!"

Kakashi followed in hot pursuit. We turned, but Naruto kept going forward along with Kakashi. There happened to be a huge barrel there and we hid in it. Actually, I was forced to hide in it. Sasuke just decided to pull me into the tight space.

"Why am I always dragged into these things?" I sighed.

"I actually got this idea from the book," Sasuke smirked.

"YOU PERVERT!" I hissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe, Sasuke is such a pervert. lol Anywho, I know I said I'd post this after 'The Fallen' but hey. For my readers, I cannot see my stories so that's the reason why I haven't been updating. I couldn't get on at school. --' Oh well! Any suggestions for one-shots, they're welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherished

Do Not Touch the Eye

One-shot on one of Hikari's unspoken fears. This is before Sasuke really cared about Hikari.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why you should not let anyone near my eyes. …It's pretty scary you know._

Xxxxx

I held my left eye shut as I walked towards the training grounds. Everyone was staring, but I didn't really care. Something was just in my eyes and I don't really care. Huh, wonder how I'm going to train like this. Let's just hope my eye isn't infected or I'd have to get surgery. Just thinking about it makes me want to faint. Eheh, fainting sucks.

Silently, I arrived at the training grounds unnoticed. That is, until Naruto decided to yell out to me. "HEY HIKARI-CHAN," he screamed out. Slapping my forehead with my other hand, I shook my head. Ugh, I have a very loud yet useful teammate. ...Make that annoying not loud.

"Yo," I greeted casually.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" Sakura asked me, concerned.

Great, I need to make up an excuse. "I er... poked myself!" I blurted out. Dumb excuse really, but hey.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Twitching my right eye, I turned away from him. "Let me look at it."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, "Wow the great Sasuke Uchiha cares for his teammate!"

Laughing, I walked towards the edge of the bridge. As I turned around, Sasuke pinned me against the railing. "RAPE!" I screamed in his face.

He flinched but took something out of his pocket. Somehow, he pried my hand away from my eye and held the thing in front of him. I felt my body stiffen at the little bottle. It was for numbing the eye I bet. ...Why does he have numbing eyedrops?

"Something told me I'd need these," Sasuke muttered as he held it above my eye.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke didn't pay attention as drop fell into my eye. Shaking, I tried to move my head but a finger was already approaching my vision. Colors filled my eyes and I knew what was coming. Right as he touched my eye, I fainted

xxxxx Normal PoV

Everyone looked at the blacked out girl. "What'd you do to her?!" Sakura demanded harshly. _I don't care if he's my formal crush, he's going to pay!_

"She just blacked out," the raven-haired boy answered. "Hikari must've hated that."

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared and looked at Hikari's limp form with Sasuke over top. "Hm, that looks like something from my book," he mused. "What happened?"

"She blacked out when I tried to see what was in her eye," Sasuke replied straightening up. "...Pathetic."

"Well, Hikari did say she never liked anything near her eyes," Kakashi commented.

"SASUKE, WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIKARI-CHAN?!" Naruto hollered, waving his arms around in a manical way.

"Hn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This actually happened to me. ...Yes, I know I'm pathetic. -.-


	3. Christmas Special

Cherished

Christmas Special-Memory

I do not own anything just Hikari. Yuki is her own person.

Note: this is when they're around four, five, or six (I don't really know -.-) so you guys know. Then it'll change to now and reminiscing and all that jazz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari hid behind her mother as a boy and his mother approached. "Kaa-san, who are they?" she asked meekly. The boy saw the girl and tugged on his mother's dress.

"Is she scared?" he asked.

Mikoto Uchiha smiled at her youngest son. "No, she's just shy Sasuke, go say hi," she ordered him gently. Behind her, Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha watched.

Kuroi smiled at Mikoto and moved out of the way to reveal Hikari. Sasuke blushed as Mikoto urged him forward. Everyone watched as he approached the shy girl. "Hi," he said cheerfully, "I'm Sasuke

"H-hi," Hikari responded back, shuffling her feet shyly, "M-my name is Hikari. Do you wanna play with me and Yuki-chan?"

On cue, a girl with brown hair and eyes appeared. "Heya!" she greeted enthusiastically, "I'm Yuki Midori!"

The raven-haired boy stood shocked at the hyperactive girl while his new acquired friend giggled. "It's snowing outside," Hikari said after her giggling. All three looked outside and smiled. "Kaa-san, can we go outside?"

Kuroi looked at Mikoto and the just arrived Kisa. Both nodded and smiled. "Go ahead, but don't stay out too long," she warned with her soft voice. Yuki cheered and jumped around. "Yuki-chan, wait for Sasuke and Hikari."

Yuki pouted and waited for Hikari and Sasuke to catch up. All three hastily put on their coats and ran outside. The adults watched as the three played out in the snow. "So, how have you been Kuroi?" Mikoto asked.

"This and that," she replied as she watched Hikari throw snow at Yuki. "We should do this more often, the kids will need it."

Hikari shrieked with joy when Sasuke and Yuki ganged up on her with the snow. Laughing, she picked up some snow and threw it at Sasuke. "Tell me they have gloves on," a voice sighed from behind them. Turning around, Kuroi smiled at her husband.

"You worry too much Kato-kun," she laughed, "Kids these days are immune to the cold."

On cue, Sasuke was hit in the face and he shook it off. "Hikari-chan why'd you do that?" he whined.

She giggled and ran around and hid behind Yuki. "Sasu-chan's going to get me," she said playfully. Yuki giggled and moved away so that Hikari was left unprotected. "Taytor!" she screamed.

"I think she means 'traitor'," Kato sighed, closing his eyes. "Who even used that word in front of her?"

Someone laughed nervously and everyone turned around to see a thirteen-year-old boy. "Kinda yelled it out earlier at a friend and had to tell her the meaning," Dan said nervously, "She has an extened vocabulary now." Kato gave him a look. "...whoops?"

Before Kato could say anything, Hikari, Sasuke and Yuki sprinted over. "It's cold," Yuki complained.

"Can we have something to drink?" Hikari asked with a tilt of her head. Sasuke looked at his parents with a pleading look.

"And here your mother was saying that you three would be immune," Kato joked. "Come on, I'll whip up something."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Hikari asked, confused.

Sasuke and Yuki giggled as the man sighed heavily.

Xxxxx present

Hikari opened her eyes and looked at the clouds. Her hair was spread out on the ground and glimmered slightly. Sitting up, her hair cascaded down her back and a sigh escaped her lips. Something compelled her to stand up. As she did so, snow started to fall down the sky like feathers. With a blink, she looked up. An arm stretched out towards the sky, as if to pull something from the clouds. A soft breeze made the flakes dance beautifully in the ill-moonlit night.

"Just like when we were four," Hikari murmured as she pulled her hand down.

Unknown to her, Yuki and Sasuke were doing the same. Again, Hikari's arm shot up again, but this time in sync with the other two. All three looked up, remembering when they just met.

Sasuke was the first to turn away. Arm down; he sauntered through the trees silently. Nothing left his eyes, but inside he was weeping tears that didn't want to show themselves. _Hide_ the tears seemed to think. _Hide………_

Next was Yuki. Kisa was calling to her to help with some guests. Slowly, her arm dropped and her feet moved towards the doors. Tears started to stream down her face. Just a few months ago was she told about Sasuke and Hikari. Something stopped her right at the door. Turning her head, she saw the faint silhouettes of the three of them when they were younger. She blinked. When her eyes were open, they were gone.

Last was Hikari. Her arm dropped limp to her side as a single tear crossed her features. "Wow," she commented, "I was a smart-alecky girl back then too."

Tilting her head, she took one last glance at the sky and started to walk. "…It's too cold out here to sleep," she complained. Slowly, she strolled down the path to the nearest town to settle.

_Taytor! _

Quick on her feet, Hikari spun around at the word. No one was there. Laughing, the pale-eyed girl shook her head and turned around. "Some gift," she mused, "Memories that just pop out of no where. How lovely."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not really a mishap but hey. Merry Christmas everyone! I send my love… somehow. -shifty eyes-


End file.
